


Before the Ground

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (mostly), Angst, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Monty's friends with everyone and Miller sucks at having friends, Stolen Moments, The Ark Station, also Miller just likes to make out with people, hints of briller, lowkey featuring all your faves, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty Green and Nathan Miller knew each other on the Ark before they were shipped to the ground. A series of drabbles based on possible Monty/Miller interactions on the Ark. Canon compliant, as far as we know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write Monty/Miller being forced to work together on a school project and my brain jumped into Ark mode, and then I decided to write a little series about possible Ark moments that could've happened! If Miller was (is?) dating a boy from Farm Station, it's probably true that he knew Monty in some sense before they ended up on the ground together. Little moments, hope you like it!

“Green, you’re with Miller.” Monty looked up at Professor Pike with a little face, but the teacher didn’t catch it. Instead Monty gathered his things and crossed the room to the little lab station that Nathan Miller was already sitting at. He had his books open and spread out across the surface and was comparing the examples they’d been given to what was in his notes. 

Miller looked up at Monty and tipped his head once before looking back down at the books. Monty was a little younger than Miller, he knew that, but when it came to teaching on the Ark they just tried to squeeze as many kids into one classroom as they could. Also Monty was practically a genius so being up a level wasn’t all that hard.

“You any good at Earth Skills?” Miller asked.

“I’m good at everything,” Monty answered. He could’ve swore that Miller’s mouth pulled up into a little smile. “Let me see the sample.” 

Miller passed across the printed picture of the tracks that Professor Pike had handed out. Monty thought, not for the first time, that Earth Skills wasn’t the most useful class in the world. The dream was to get back to the ground, sure, but at this moment in a hunk of metal in space Monty wasn’t too confident they’d ever make it. Though he dreamed. 

They were identifying animals tracks now, photos from before of different creatures marching through mud and snow and dirt. Monty frowned, twisting the photo to the side, and Miller leaned back with an eyebrow arched. 

“Anything?” Miller asked. 

“Four legged,” Monty answered. Miller rolled his eyes as to say  _obviously_. “Some sort of cat? Or wolf, maybe?” He brought the photo closer and felt Miller’s eyes trained on him. Ignoring, Monty studied the way the path moved. “Do we know scale?” Size of the photo? 

“Nope.”

Monty’s nose wrinkled. “Give me that,” he said, reaching out for Miller’s textbook. He slid it over to him and Monty’s eyes darted back and forth, from photo to textbook, while Miller watched slyly. “Are you going to help?”

“Jeez, Green,” Miller said with what might’ve been a laugh. “You snatched the photo from my hand. I _was_ helping before you decided you were smarter than me and my input was invaluable.”

Monty lowered the photo at once, his eyebrows shooting to his forehead. There was a look on Miller’s face that led Monty to believe he was _teasing_  him. Nathan Miller, son of Chief Guard, from Alpha Station, was _teasing_ him! 

Monty slid the photo back in Miller’s direction which he accepted with a smile. “I’m honored the prodigy sees me worthy,” Miller practically hummed. God, he _was_  teasing him. Monty felt his chest going warm. “I’d say from the way the tracks are moving,” Miller said, “that it wasn’t something domesticated. My bet is on a fox.” 

Monty looked back down at the photo. “Fox,” he echoed. “I can support that theory.” 

Miller grinned. How often did _Nathan Miller_  grin? “Are you saying that because I made you feel guilty, or because you believe it?”

Monty shrugged a little, surprised to feel a smile coming to his face as well. “Both?” 

“Alright, Green,” Miller said with a small laugh. “What about this one?” he asked, sliding over another sample. 

It was going to be a long class. But suddenly, Monty didn’t care too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in prompts/requests related to the Ark life! Will try my best to incorporate them!


	2. Alpha Station

Monty wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing in Alpha Station. 

Sometimes he’d wander. When he didn’t have stuff to tinker with to get his stress and nerves out, he’d wander. There wasn’t some sort of _law_  about going to other stations, it just wasn’t the best thing to be doing. 

Jasper was busy with farm work and Monty’s parents were busy with work too and he was just _antsy_. If he thought too long about living on a hunk of metal in space he’d get a little freaked out. One thing could go wrong and the entire system would shut down and everyone would be without air and then humanity would be gone in one breath. It stressed him out.

So he wandered, and somehow he ended up in Alpha.

He was just circling through, pacing out his nerves, when he heard a voice that made him pause. 

“I _know_ , Dad.” 

“It’s such a good opportunity, Nate,” was the response. “Don’t screw it up because you’re not _sure_  about it.” Miller was quiet in response and then there was a sigh, followed by heavy footsteps. 

Monty hesitated, but eventually his feet pushed him forward anyway. He found Nathan Miller around the corner, standing, leaning backwards against the metal wall with his eyes shut. They snapped open when he heart footsteps and Miller immediately stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Green,” he said in acknowledgement. He’d been acknowledging Monty a lot more since they were partnered up in Earth Skills. Always called him Green, though. Never Monty. _One step at a time_ , Monty thought. 

“Miller,” Monty returned. Not because he wasn’t friendly enough, but Nate felt  _more_  than friendly. “You okay?”

Miller shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked down the hallway the heavier footsteps had gone. “Dad wants me to be a guard,” Miller muttered. “Big surprise. Doesn’t care about what _I_ want.” 

“That sucks,” Monty said. “I’m sorry.”

Miller shrugged again. “Nothing new. He wants me to start Cadet training when I turn 18.” 

“Well Cadet training will probably be more useful than _Earth Skills_ ,” Monty tried to tease. Miller turned back to him with his eyebrows lifting on his forehead and with what looked like a smile slowly coming to his face. “Just my opinion, though.” 

“You’re probably right,” Miller said. But there was that bit of resignation in his voice that Monty understood. He was from Agro Station. Agro kids were farmers, not engineers or mechanics or prodigies. And Alpha kids were Cadets and Chancellors and on the board. “What’re you doing over here anyway?” Miller asked. 

“Just needed a walk,” Monty said.

Miller pushed himself away from the wall. “Mind some company?” he asked. “I haven’t been to Agro in ages.” 

“Sure,” Monty said brightly. They’d taken a few steps before Monty asked, “But really? If you could do anything, what would it be?”

Miller licked his lips before they parted in a grin. Monty ignored the way his heart stumbled. “You’d laugh at me if I told you,” he answered.

They walked all the way back to Agro Station together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in suggestions/prompts for Ark life!


	3. Notes with Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I realized I was SUPER in love with the idea of Wells and Miller being friends on the Ark. Miller's dad is Chief Guard, Wells's dad is Chancellor. So in my head they just grumble about politics together all the time and it's GREAT. Fall into this pit of despair with me please. 
> 
> Not as much Minty in this chapter, but it's certainly there! x

Wells was not a terribly nosy person. He was curious, as most people were, and he craved knowledge like any sensible person, but he wasn’t nosy. 

But when Miller pulled out his notes from Earth Skills and there were notes scribbled in the side, not _informational_ notes but notes like two people were talking in class without _talking_ , Wells was definitely feeling nosy. His first instinct was to ask Clarke because she was usually very good at reading people, but Clarke wasn’t the biggest fan of Miller so he threw that idea out at once. Then Wells tried to think of other people who were in Miller’s Earth Skills class that he could ask about it, because Miller was not a _write notes in the margin of my paper_ type of guy. 

While he was running through the options in his head, Miller looked up and across the table at him. “What?” he muttered. 

Wells shook his head. “Nothing.” He certainly wasn’t going to get any information about whatever that was if Miller was grumpy. He looked for an out. “Your dad was over last night,” Wells added.

Miller’s frown deepened. This was the wrong path to take. “Yeah, well. What’d you hear?”

“Something you probably don’t want to talk about,” Wells answered.

“Probably,” Miller agreed. He hunched over his notes and paged through them as if looking for something. “Why don’t _you_  go to Cadet training instead of me? And then _I’ll_  become Chancellor.”

A smile graced Wells face. “Both of those options sound horrible.”

“Tell me about it.” 

Miller continued going through his notes. “If I tell my dad I don’t want to be a guard he’ll have a fucking heart attack,” Miller muttered. 

“The longer you wait the harder it’ll be,” Wells reminded him.

Miller’s scowl deepened again, if possible. “Thanks, Jaha. Appreciate it. Like I didn’t already know.” Wells was still smiling. Sometimes it felt like Miller didn’t know how to actually use emotions so instead he got angry, snappy. So the snappier Miller was with Wells, the more Wells considered them to be good friends. “Do you have notes from the weather unit? Specifically regarding snow?” Miller asked, looking up from his notebook.

“Yeah,” Wells answered. Earth Skills was his favorite subject. It came easily to him. “Don’t you?” Miller muttered something Wells couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry?” 

“I was distracted,” he repeated a touch louder. “Can I copy them down?”

“Distracted?” Wells echoed. He paged through his own notes, looking for what Miller had requested. “By what?” Miller didn’t answer. Wells had a soaring feeling in his chest that made him think this was related to the notes in the margins of his papers. 

Miller copied down the notes wordlessly and Wells eyes kept flickering to the conversation written. It was upside-down considering Miller was across the table from him but he could make out bits and pieces. One conversation near the top was regarding Agro Station. The other person’s handwriting (Miller’s was exceptionally loopy, dramatic, just like him) was scratchy and rushed, dark like they put a lot of pressure on their pen. 

“Have you been to Agro lately?” Wells asked.

Miller’s eyes flickered up from the paper. “Excuse me?”

“Agro,” Wells repeated. “Sometimes I go there and sit in the work rooms, imagine that’s what earth smells like.” This was a prime chance for Miller to say something snappy, or to tease Wells about it, but instead Miller’s eyes flickered back down to the paper. Wells knew he was on the right track. “Have you been?”

“No.”

“We should go,” Wells carried on. “My dad’s got that speech tonight and I’m doing everything I can to avoid going.”

Miller looked up again, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Trying to avoid a speech,” Wells said calmly. “Maybe Clarke can come too.”

“For the--Jesus, Jaha, for the last fucking time I’m not going to hang out with you and Griffin, okay?” Wells smiled a little at that. He figured that one day Clarke and Miller would be friends, somehow, and it was up to him to make it happen. It would be hilarious. 

“Then I won’t invite her,” Wells said. “Come on, Miller, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m not going to Agro.”

“Why not?”

“Christ.” Miller dropped his pencil and reached up, rubbing his face. “Fucking ask what you want to know already, Wells.”

Wells hesitated, wondering if Miller was being serious, and then gestured to Miller’s notes. “Who’s that?”

“Green.”

Wells thought for a moment. “ _Monty_ Green?” Miller returned to copying Wells notes. Interesting. 

“We’re lab partners in Pike’s class.” There were a few different sections of Earth Skills so not _all_  of the kids were forced into the same classroom at the same time, so Wells understood that. He was most often paired with Clarke though. “He was telling me how Engineering recruited him.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Mm-hm.” It wasn’t a happy sort of agreement on Miller’s end though, he sounded annoyed. Which was fair. Wells _was_  being sort of annoying. Intentionally. “Besides, my dad wants me to do a walk-through with him,” Miller said, effectively changing the conversation away from Monty. Wells definitely noticed.

Wells could’ve groaned. “Will you just tell him you don’t want to be a guard already?” he asked. “Save yourself the trouble. And me, so I don’t have to listen to you whine?”

Miller smirked. “I’ll tell my dad I don’t want to be a guard when you tell your dad you wouldn’t touch the Chancellor job with a ten foot pole.” Wells frowned. He wanted very little to do with government, despite the fact that many people told him he’d be good at it (and Wells _knew_  that). “No deal? Alright then, suck it up Jaha.” 

So he did. But honestly, Wells wanted to ask about Monty some more. But by then Miller had finished copying the notes on snow and had passed them back, moving on to some other subject. 

He’d try again tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in Ark!Minty prompts! I'll add them to the list!


	4. Hydra Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: a firm believer that Nathan Miller made out with everyone who wanted to make out with him

Monty wasn’t quite sure what he expected from Nathan Miller.

He was from Alpha and he was the son of the Chief Guard and he was overall unattainable. Too handsome and too secret. But sometimes during Earth Skills or those stolen moments in the hallways Miller would smile at him and Monty would think _something. Something, something, something_. There was something _there_ , he could feel it. 

Monty should’ve known better. 

It was an accident, finding Miller in the janitor’s closet. Monty was in Hydra, he’d just finished an interview with someone higher up in engineering and it wasn’t _the greatest_. Monty was full of nerves. He needed to tinker but he couldn’t because there was nothing to tinker with, and then suddenly his chest was too tight and he needed to shut out the world and breathe. 

He turned down a random hallway determined to sit in a closet for a few minutes, breathe, remind himself that the Ark was safely spinning in space, and then return to Agro Station to tell his mom he did great. But the second his hand wrapped around the closet door and pulled it open slightly, he froze.

It took a second for Miller/boy to detangle themselves from one another. Miller had been pinning whoever he was (short, thick brown hair, pale skin) against the wall with one of his legs wedged in the middle of the boy’s. Miller looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Monty’s, and then he licked his lips.

Confusion flickered on his face before Miller asked, “Monty?” 

“Sorry,” Monty blurted. Random Boy looked just as confused. “Should’ve knocked.” Miller’s eyebrows came together, his eyes darting to Monty’s mouth, before Monty closed the door with a loud click. 

Monty stood outside the door for a moment because his feet had forgotten how to work. It took him a minute to regain balance. But once he heard voices from the other side of the door he sprinted away. He left Hydra as fast as he could and headed straight to Jasper’s home, knocking on the door twice before letting himself in. 

His dad was long gone but Jasper’s mom was hardly home, including now. Jasper was propped up on his bed with a blunt in his hands and a lazy smile on his face. 

“You’ve got to stop taking that stuff,” Monty told him, striding over to grab the blunt and take a hit.

Jasper grinned. “I always put it back,” he said. “And like _you_  haven’t taken some before either.” Monty inhaled deeply and held the smoke in his lungs. He and Jasper had been nicking herbs from the work rooms for months and as long as they replace them no one ever notices. And it’s a nice high. Monty sinks onto the edge of Jasper’s bed before exhaling, filling the room with more smoke, and then taking another hit. “Was your interview that bad?” Jasper asked.

“It was pretty bad,” Monty muttered. But that wasn’t the feeling he wanted to calm down. There was a humming in his veins that he couldn’t believe was even there. It had no business being there. He’d known the whole time that Miller was unattainable.

But the way he said his name. _Monty?_ Full of confusion and surprise and maybe even wonder. Monty took another hit before passing the blunt back.

“Elaborate, dude.”

Monty watched Jasper take a drag, his lips curled the end. He wanted to groan. “Nathan Miller,” Monty murmured.

“Nathan Miller,” Jasper echoed. “What’s he got to do with anything?”

The humming in Monty’s veins was slowly easing away. The room was so thick with smoke that it wouldn’t take the high very long to set in. Units in Agro weren’t the largest. “Nothing. Hey, do you know anyone from Hydra Station?” Jasper propped himself up on his elbows to look at his friend. “Kinda short, brown hair?”

Jasper’s lips quirked. “You’re not sneaky,” he said with a little laugh. “Since when do you have a thing for Miller?”

“It’s not a thing,” Monty said, waving his hand at his friend. “It’s--give me that.” He reached back for the blunt and took a long hit, trying to translate his thoughts into words so Jasper couldn’t tease him. Jasper’d been looking to tease Monty for months ever since Jasper admitted to having a crush on Raven Reyes, the newly hired Zero-G Mechanic from Mecha Station. Jasper had a thing for powerful girls. “Forget it.”

“Never!” 

Monty handed the blunt back to his friend with a small crooked smile. “Turns out I’m just as hopeless as you, Jasper.”

“It’s about time,” Jasper said with a grin. His smile flickered a little bit as Monty sighed, sinking back down onto the bed as though he wanted it to swallow him whole. “Hydra’s crappy anyway,” Jasper encouraged him. “You didn’t want to work there. You wanted Mecha, or Aero, remember?” 

Monty nodded, lifting his hand to rub his face. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“People from Hydra aren’t that great either. So his loss, really, because Agro kids are like... we’re just... better... in every conceivable way.”

“Please don’t try and give me emotional support,” Monty said, turning to his friend. Jasper grinned another time. Monty knew he’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving my nerds always, hope you do too!


	5. Familiar Faces in Unfamiliar Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! So originally this was just supposed to be like snippets of their lives? But then somehow a plot evolved haha, so we're just kind of going with it.

Class with Miller the next day was... awkward. Monty tried his hardest not to make it awkward, considering he’d walked in on Miller making out with some random in a janitor’s closet, but it was definitely awkward. Very awkward. A lot of awkwardness. 

“How’d your Hydra interview go?” Miller finally asked, breaking the weird heavy silence with a normal question. 

Unfortunately that was the worst route to take. “I didn’t get it,” Monty answered. He stared down at the notes in front of him, more notes about weather (they were learning about spring now, the damage one unexpected frost could do), and tried to swallow. “But--it’s fine.”

“That’s shitty,” Miller muttered. “They say why not?”

Monty lifted one of his shoulders into a shrug. “Technically?” 

“Technically?” Miller echoed. He looked up from his notes with a scowl. “What’s that mean?”

Monty let out a short breath and shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to think about his Hydra interview because it made him feel like his other interviews were going to go just as poorly. Over something he couldn’t even control. Tech, projects in his hands, he was _good_  at that. That was something he had control over, something he could manipulate and create and rework. He couldn’t _help_  what station he was from.

“They said that someone from Agro Station probably wouldn’t be up to speed on the requirements,” Monty said lowly, willing his voice not to shake. If he didn’t get a job in Mecha or Aero because of the same reason, because they thought a Farm Boy couldn’t learn or didn’t know _how_  to work with tech, then he was doomed to work in the fields for the rest of his life. “That there was no way I could possibly learn everything I needed to to work on the systems.”

Miller was quiet for a moment, so quiet that Monty forced himself to look up at the boy beside him clenching his teeth together. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Miller growled. “That was their reason?”

“Of course it was,” Monty answered. “Would you want an Agro kid working on the water purification systems?”

“If it was you?” Miller snapped. “Yeah. I would.”

The ferocity in Miller’s voice surprised Monty but he tried not to let it show. Instead he returned his gaze to their notes. “It’s... fine,” Monty murmured, waving his hand slightly. He didn’t want to work on Hydra Station anyway. He preferred Mecha, and if not Mecha at _least_  Aero. “I have another interview tomorrow.” Miller let out a short breath, and with one look at him it looked like he was still fuming. “Why’re _you_ so mad?” Monty asked, surprised when his voice hitched with a laugh. “You’re not the one they rejected.”

“Because you’re a damn good engineer,” Miller muttered. “It’s not your fault you’re from Agro.” 

“Well.”

“It’s ridiculous, is all,” Miller told him. Pike’s classroom was bustling with people talking to their lab partners so Monty didn’t worry about the fact that they weren’t on subject. Besides, weather was an easy enough topic to get a grasp on, even though they didn’t really experience seasons on the Ark. “You’re one of the smartest people I know,” Miller went on. “And the fact that they’re denying you simply because of your station?”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Monty said another time. “Really, Nate, I--” he stopped when Miller’s head whipped around to look at him. “Miller,” Monty corrected quickly, confused why _Nate_  had bubbled out of him. Even Miller looked startled, but not angry. In fact all of the anger from the situation in general seemed to ease from his face. “I have another interview tomorrow,” Monty carried on, vehemently ignoring the heat that was creeping up his neck. “With Aero.” 

Miller’s voice was low as he said, “You’ll get it.” 

Monty pressed his lips together tightly before shrugging. “Mecha the week after,” he added.

“You’ll get that one too. And then you’ll have to choose.” Monty laughed a little, the sound surprisingly bright. “Why’s that funny?”

“Kids from Argo don’t often have a lot of options,” he said. “It’s funny to think I might.” 

* * *

Miller was entirely too relieved that Monty didn’t bring up the fact that he’d walked in on Miller with someone from Hydro Station. They were just making out, nothing _too_ naughty considering they were in a janitor’s closet, and it didn’t really _mean_  anything. 

Miller made out with a lot of people. It pissed his dad off, when Miller spent time with people not from Alpha Station. And because Miller was too small to tell his dad he didn’t want to be a guard, he had to find ways of rebellion elsewhere. The boy from Hydra had talented hands and a distracting mouth and was enough for the moment.

But then Monty had been there and all three parties involved had been very confused as to what had happened. Miller suddenly wasn’t in the mood to kiss the boy anymore and part of him wanted to chase after Monty to explain.

But explain what? Why was what Miller did any of Monty’s business? 

 _You know why_ , Miller reminded himself sharply. Because Monty was bright and smart and attractive and Miller liked him. He had a crush. And Miller hadn’t had a crush on anyone in years. It scared the shit out of him. 

Today Miller was supposed to be doing another walk-around with his father, but David cancelled last minute. “Something’s happened,” his dad told him as he hurried out of their quarters. “I--I can’t talk about it right now but I’ll tell you soon.”

Miller wasn’t sure what that meant but his father seemed distressed, so he didn’t push him. Instead he let him leave, and then Miller found himself walking the stations anyway.

He didn’t want to be a guard, but he knew that was where he’d end up anyway. After Miller’s mother died (sickness, not being floated), Miller tended to do a lot of whatever made his dad happy. Even if he hated it. 

Before he knew it, Miller was in Agro station. He loved the feel of the place, the smell of the stations, and if he had to be a guard he wouldn’t mind assignments here. He didn’t go into any of the work rooms (it would’ve felt like intruding, or spying, and people just walking through were always looked at carefully. Instead he just passed through the main corridors, moving out of the way for people carrying large tools from one place to the next. 

He almost didn’t stop when he heard someone call you, “You lost?” But after figuring out the voice was directed to him Miller paused, looking over his shoulder to find a tall brown-haired boy with a nice smile. “Alpha’s a long ways away.”

“It’s like, a fifteen minute walk,” Miller corrected to the boy. “And sometimes you just need a walk.”

“That’s fair.” The boy extended his hand to Miller. “I’m Bryan,” he said. There was dirt under his fingernails but his hands were clean. He probably just finished a day of work. “Nathan, right? Miller?”

Miller shook the boy’s hand. “Just Miller,” he answered.

“Nathan sounds so much nicer,” Bryan said when their hands dropped. 

Miller paused, arching an eyebrow at this stranger. “Did you want something?”

“Just to say hi,” Bryan said. He took a step backwards, his smile warm and his eyes bright. “I ever told myself if you were in Agro I’d introduce myself.” 

Miller’s chest felt warm. “Why?”

“We had a Literature class together,” Bryan said. “Before I graduated.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I always thought you were cute.”

* * *

Miller returned to Alpha Station feeling strangely happy. He remembered Bryan from class but the fact that he’d had a _crush_  on Miller was... well, people didn’t normally have crushes on Miller. But that feeling of warmth was gone the second Miller saw Wells waiting outside of his quarters looking distressed. 

“What’s wrong?” Miller asked immediately.

“Clarke’s been arrested,” Wells blurt, his voice strangely choked. “I don’t--she’s in Isolation.” Miller felt himself still. Clarke Griffin got arrested? _Clarke Griffin?_ If she couldn’t stop herself from getting locked up, how safe was anyone else? “I don’t know why they locked her up. I mean I have an idea but I can’t--I can’t talk to her, so...”

“Hey,” Miller reached out to his friend and rested his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll talk to my dad. See what I can figure out.”  Wells nodded and stepped away, reaching up to rub his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much Minty but there'll be more next installation!


	6. Interview with Mecha

Miller couldn’t figure out why Clarke Griffin had been arrested. There was some rumor going around that it was for stealing, another for assaulting a guard, but none of them were real. Miller _knew_  that none of them were true. 

He even asked one of the trainees of he’d heard anything.

“I keep my nose out of it,” Bellamy Blake had told Miller once he’d been asked. “My job isn’t to ask questions.” He looked Miller up and down once then, as though confirming he was talking to the Chief Guard’s son. “Neither is yours.” 

“I’m not a guard yet,” Miller responded bitterly. He felt bad that he hadn’t been able to come up with anything to tell Wells, who was just consistently more distressed as time went on. 

Even Monty noticed that he was distracted. He nudged Miller during Earth Skills and gave him a look as though to say _you ever going to talk about it?_ Finally Miller caved, letting out a deep sigh. 

“It just blows my mind that Griffin was arrested,” Miller finally murmured. 

“Were you friends with her? Ark Royalty runs in packs?” Miller scoffed, and Monty’s mouth tugged into a smile. “Just teasing,” Monty said before adding something to the worksheet they were focused on. 

“We weren’t... close,” Miller muttered. But that didn’t mean she deserved to be locked up. Especially in Isolation. Why the hell was she in Isolation? What did she _know_? “It’s just crazy, is all.” 

“Yeah,” Monty agreed. “The laws are absolute, I guess.” He wrinkled his nose at that, as though Monty himself was disgusted that he’d even said it. “Maybe she freaked out?” Monty said. “Because they floated her dad.” 

“Maybe,” Miller agreed. But still, it felt like there was more to the story. More to the story of Jake Griffin’s execution, too. “Whatever,” Milled said with a sigh, scrubbing his hand over his face. “How was your Aero interview?” he asked.

Monty’s face paled. 

“Actually,” Monty started quietly, but then he sighed. His eyebrows came together and Miller felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest.

“You’re kidding,” he grit out. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

Monty sighed another time, sadness filling his face. “They didn’t want an Agro kid,” Monty said, his voice cracking. He shrugged and tried to smile. “But I still... have Mecha. Hopefully.” 

“That’s so fucking...” Miller trailed off, his thoughts about the Griffin situation stifled as he focused on Monty beside him. “You’ve _got_  to be kidding! All because you’re from Agro?”

Monty shrugged slightly. “Maybe I’m just not good enough.” 

Miller scoffed and elbowed him. “Shut up, Green. Don’t be an idiot.” Anger was bubbling inside of Miller that he didn’t know what to do with. Monty was one of the smartest people he’d ever met, if not _the_  smartest. If he didn’t get this job at Mecha then Miller was going to lose his shit. “Mecha’s the one you want most, right?” 

Monty’s eyes darkened and his face grew paler as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

“That’ll show,” Miller encouraged. “Don’t let them see _just_  a boy from Agro. Show them you’re more than that. Because you are.” Monty sighed, nodding his head slightly. “I believe in you,” Miller said firmly. 

Monty’s shoulders tightened a little as he turned to look at Miller. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Finally a small smile graced Monty’s face. “Thanks, Miller,” he said quietly. 

* * *

 

 _I believe in you_. 

It was ridiculous that Miller’s belief in Monty was what helped ease his nerves. Monty had support from his parents, from Jasper, from basically _all_ of Agro station. But it was Miller’s support that made the static under Monty’s skin stop humming. 

When Monty made it to Mecha station in the days following for his interview, he felt like he belonged. The constant sound of whirring and clattering from everyone doing their work was comforting, so much more comforting than the quiet of Agro. 

“Monty?” he heard, turning to find a girl striding toward him with a smile. She extended her hand to him. “Monty Green, right?” she asked.

“Raven Reyes,” he returned with a bright smile, accepting her handshake. “Youngest Zero-G Mechanic in 50 years.”

“52,” she said with a grin, “but who’s counting?” Monty shook her hand with enthusiasm before they broke apart. “I’ve heard great things about you,” Raven said. “I really hope you get the spot.” 

“You and me both,” Monty murmured. _I believe in you_. “Mecha’s my top choice,” Monty said, before realizing it wasn’t a choice anymore. Mecha was his only option left. If he didn’t get this spot working with the engineers he’d be stuck in a life of Agro. Which wouldn’t be the worst, it just wouldn’t be what he _wanted_. “I’m supposed to be meeting with Wick?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” she said, gesturing him forward. She walked with purposeful strides. Jasper was going to _flip_  when Monty told him that he met Raven Reyes. She stopped so suddenly that Monty nearly walked into her, and then she was banging on a door. “Wick! Your guy’s here!” 

There was a sound of a rolling chair and then the door opened, revealing a boy with wavy blond hair. “Monty Green,” he said with a grin. “Thanks, Reyes.”

“Don’t mention it,” she murmured before spinning on her heel. She looked at Monty before walking away. “Good luck,” she said sincerely. 

Monty entered the room Wick was in and glanced around. This was it. This was where he wanted to spend the rest of his lift, surrounded in _this_. Equations and tech parts and wires. Wick watched as Monty took everything in. “Like it?” Wick asked.

“You have no idea,” Monty said, turning to look at him. 

Wick sunk back into his seat and gestured for Monty to sit at a stool. “So,” Wick said as Monty settled. “I hear you had interviews at Aero and Hydra too.” Monty nodded. “Trying that hard to get out of Agro?”

“I love Agro Station,” Monty said. Because he did. “But it’s not meant for me. I need _more_  than that, than farming and watching controls to make sure it all works out. I need to _create_  things.”

Wick nodded a few times. “What’s one thing you want to create?” he asked.

Monty stilled. “In general?” he asked, and Wick nodded. God, there were so many things. “I think timed shower heads would be a good thing,” Monty said. “People in Alpha take longer showers than any other station and it’s ridiculous. If there was a standard time we’d be able to conserve water which could be directed to Agro, or Hydra could use it for something else. Also we use so much energy on the Ark in general, instead of dimming the lights at night it would be better to install motion sensor lights that go off after a certain amount of time so we can conserve on that front.” 

Wick smiled. “What about just for fun?” he asked.

“For fun?” Monty echoed. “Holograms. Earth simulations.”

Wick laughed. “How would you manage that?” 

Monty explained the algorithm behind it and the mechanics involved, how it wouldn’t really use too many resources and could be both a game for kids and teens but also a serious survival tool to help predict how earth might be if (when?) they made it back to the ground. As Monty spoke he started using his hands, elaborating and giving specifics, when his eyes caught an equation from across the room.

“The decimal’s in the wrong place,” he suddenly said. Wick arched an eyebrow as Monty motioned to the board across the room. “Sorry,” Monty said, standing and crossing to the board. “If you move this here then you’ve got...” he worked out the rest of the problem where Wick had just written _???_  “There.”

Wick let out a short laugh and a grin stretched across his face. He stood and moved to Monty, extending his hand to shake. 

“Congratulations,” Wick said.

“For what?” Monty asked, but still shaking the hand.

"I’ve been trying to figure that out for weeks. Took you seconds.” Their hands fell back to their sides as Wick said, “You’ve got the job, kid.” 

* * *

 

“I fucking hate Unity Day parties,” Miller muttered as he buttoned his shirt. “But I fucking hate you moping even more,” he said to Wells. “So we’re _going_. And you’re going to get drunk. And it’s going to be okay.”

Wells let out a loud sigh. “I just want to talk to her.”

“The whole point of Clarke being in Isolation means _no talking_ ,” Miller reminded him.

“I think she thinks it’s my fault,” Wells murmured, mostly to himself. “And I... I’ll let her think that. Because the truth...”

“Jesus,” Miller muttered as he turned to face his friend. “Either tell me what’s going on, or don’t but don’t be cryptic about it, okay?” 

Wells sighed another time before nodding his head. Miller didn’t like watching his friend struggling so much. And as much as he wanted the gossip, the details that he was sure that Wells had and knew, he didn’t want to push his friend either. 

“Wait a minute,” Wells said before they left, reaching onto the nearby table to grab two black masks to wear. “Can’t forget these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unity Party next chapter! x


	7. Unity Day Masquerade Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper is kind of in this chapter, but we don't know what station she's from so I didn't want to just toss her into Agro so it's not alluded to her station (considering this is canon-ish). I feel like a lot of the delinquents, though it seems like they're just meeting each other on the ground for the first time in the show, probably knew each other a little bit on the Ark too. I like to think of Harper as kind and protective, even if it comes off as a little mean, because she has a really big heart. 
> 
> Hope you like it! x

The Unity Dance was already at full steam when Monty finally arrived. He’d found the mask that Jasper had left behind for him in his Quarters and quickly threw it on while racing down the hall. He’d been in Wick’s office running numbers and going over a hundred different ideas and they’d lost track of time. Wick shooed Monty away the minute he’d remembered the party was happening.

It didn’t take Monty very long to find Jasper, dancing horribly in the middle of a circle of girls who were giggling uncontrollably at him. “Monty!” Jasper shouted when he spotted him. “My soulmate! My love!” Monty grinned as Jasper beckoned for him with a bottle of what Monty could only assume to be liquor from their stash (considering they never got their hands on the good stuff). “You finally made it!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Monty hummed, accepting the bottle and taking a big swig.

Alcohol wasn’t exactly _permitted_ at these parties, but all the guards looked the other way if they saw some of the kids with bottles. It was rare they had times to party and have fun instead of worrying about surviving in space and Monty thought they must’ve felt guilty about their lack of chances to act like teens. While Monty was fairly introverted he couldn’t help but love the annual Masquerade Dance. The humming under his skin that drown out his attention when he was anxious was easily replaced by the energy of the dancing crowd. He took another swig from the bottle before passing it back, happy to feel it already warming his body.

The music was loud and Monty lost himself in the sound, dancing with Jasper and spinning in circles and laughing wildly. It felt like everything in his life was finally working out. He didn’t have to worry about a placement after school anymore, not now that he was working with Wick in Mecha. His parents were proud of him and Monty was proud of _himself_. He knew he was smart and he knew he could do great things and now he was getting there. There was less to worry about and more room to grow.

Monty felt someone circle their hand around his wrist and he spun in the direction of whoever it was, finding a boy who made his heart skip a beat. Despite the black mask across his face this was clearly, very clearly, Nathan Miller. He grinned when Monty’s lips parted in surprised, a grin Monty had grown horribly fond of, and said, “Dance with me.”

It wasn’t an order or a demand by any means, but Monty couldn’t say no.

What started off as dancing, awkward and clearly drunk movements, ended with swaying hips and sweaty hands grasping at once another. Somehow they ended up in a darkened corner of the dance hall, Miller leaning over Monty with his arm against the metal wall dangerously close to him.

Things in Monty’s life were _definitely_ working out for him.

“I know who you are,” Monty breathed, watching as Miller licked his lips before they curved into a smile. Along with his grin, Monty would know those eyelashes anywhere.

“Are you saying we should stop, then?” Miller murmured. _Stop what?_ Monty wanted to ask. They hadn’t done anything yet, other than dance. But it was the implication that was heavy, that this was headed somewhere. Miller’s voice was low and dangerous and Monty’s skin was humming. He tipped his head into a no. It was all he could do besides begging Miller to move closer. “Congratulations,” Miller said, his voice dropping more if possible but still loud enough to hear over the music. “I heard you got Mecha.” Monty’s hands reached out and he linked his fingers through Miller’s belt loops, tugging his hips forward. “I knew you would,” he added with a grin.

Monty tipped his chin back slightly, trying to signal to Miller to _shut the hell up and kiss him already_ , but managed a thank you. When Miller’s hips met Monty’s, Miller let out a short breath. “Nathan…” Monty exhaled. _Kiss me. For the love of God._

Miller moved closer so their lips were inches apart. “I like that,” he breathed back. Monty’s heart was stumbling. “Do that again.”

It was hard to stop looking at Miller’s mouth. “What?”

Miller lifted his hand, curving it around Monty’s jaw. “My name,” he rasped.

“ _Nathan_ ,” Monty whispered.

Miller’s lips met Monty’s at once and Monty gasped into his mouth. Monty’s mind was full of mist. His thoughts softened and disappeared as Miller’s fingers curled into his hair, as Miller’s lips covered his own gently but with intention. _More, more_. Monty grasped for him desperately as he needed Miller’s body pressed against him. Thankfully he obliged, taking a step closer and pinning Monty to the wall. Miller’s mouth tasted like alcohol, as Monty was sure his own did, and his hands and his mouth were both warm. _This, yes, God_ , Monty was far from an intelligible thought. All he wanted was this.

“ _Monty_ ,” Miller nearly whined, and it was so brilliant that Monty would’ve given up his job at Mecha to hear it again and again. Miller tugged lightly on Monty’s hair causing Monty to groan, and the sound of it caused Miller to jerk his hips forward. “Fuck,” Miller rasped, pulling back slightly so he could kiss across Monty’s jaw. Monty dropped his head backwards against the wall and tried to catch his breath, swallowing another groan as Miller sucked hard on his neck.

“Nate,” Monty exhaled, somehow managing to find enough ground to speak. “Maybe we should—” _get out of here_ , he wanted to say. Disappear from the Masquerade Party with their hands tangled together, slip into a closet (or even better—somewhere with a _bed_ ) and carry on in private. So Monty could unbutton Miller’s shirt and kiss his way down Miller’s chest. So they didn’t have to be tucked away in this dark corner of the party. So they could explore one another without prying eyes and people ready to gossip.

But before Monty could finish his thought the music was cut. Miller pulled back from Monty in a flash, turning to glance over his shoulder at where everyone was groaning in complaint and wondering why it got so quiet. “ _Solar Flare Alert,_ ” an automated voice was ringing out through the air. “ _All citizens must report to the nearest shelter zone immediately. This is not a test._ ” There was more groaning, mostly just from the inconvenience, and Monty was one of them. Solar Flare’s hadn’t caused any major damage before. Before he could dig around for the ID chip in his pocket that held the information _Agro Station – Monty Green_ with his ID number that could scan him into the Agro shelter, Miller turned back to him.

“To be continued,” Miller murmured before leaning in and snatching another kiss, just like a thief. Monty grinned as Miller pulled away and absolutely melted at the sight of Miller grinning too.

* * *

More than anything Miller wanted to drag Monty into Alpha’s shelter zone. While the voice was saying everyone should go to the nearest it really meant for them to return to their home station. They’d be following guards out of the room where the party was being held and Miller scanned for Wells, his lips still tingling. He hadn’t meant to abandon his friend, especially considering he’d been so mopey ever since Clarke had been locked up, but he saw Monty and just kind of lost himself.

When Miller arrived he hadn’t been in the best mood himself. He managed to get some alcohol from another kid from Alpha and after a few shots it all seemed to blur together. The room was warm and Miller felt good and distant from himself, from his worries. But then he’d spotted Monty Green with a smile on his face looking like the happiest person in the world and Miller was gone.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Miller heard, turning to find Lieutenant Shumway striding into the room. “You know the drill. Masks off, ID chips out.”

Miller felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and found Wells beside him, pulling off his mask. “There you are!” Wells cheered, seeming brighter than when they’d arrived. Miller reached up to pull his own mask off, looping his hand through the string before digging in his pocket for his ID. “I just spent the past twenty minutes talking to _Raven Reyes_ ,” Wells said in a voice so bright that Miller couldn’t help but smile. “She’s got to be the smartest person I’ve ever met,” Wells carried on. Miller caught a whiff of Wells’s breath and wasn’t surprised to find it smelled like alcohol. Everyone had alcohol at these things. “Where’d you get off to?”

“I—” Miller started, but stopped as he caught sight of something.

“Cadet Blake,” Lieutenant Shumway was addressing Bellamy Blake, one of the newer recruits. “Why’s your weapon out?” Both Wells and Miller paused, watching the interaction. The mask was yanked off the girl standing by Bellamy and Miller paused. He knew most of the faces on the Ark even if he didn’t _know_ someone, especially the kids around their age, but this girl wasn’t familiar in the slightest. Wells seemed to feel the same, straightening up a little in his pose.

There was more going on but all Miller could pick up on was Bellamy’s desperate voice, “Just let us walk out of here and I’ll do anything you want. _Anything_.”

And then suddenly the girl was sprinting to the door and guards were stepping in the way. It all happened so quickly Miller wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but Bellamy and the girl were soon escorted from the room. The murmurs from around them were distracted, talking about the solar flare and the party, and Miller’s mind was torn from thoughts of Monty as he turned back to Wells with a question on his face.

“What just happened?” Wells asked.

“I’ll ask my dad,” Miller returned, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Everyone line up!” Lieutenant Shumway shouted, his voice suddenly angry. “ID chips out and at the ready!”

* * *

There were multiple lines out of the Unity Day dance and Monty pushed himself from the wall he’d been resting against, trying to catch his breath. He’d just kissed Nathan Miller. A lot. And there was a promise to do it again. His entire chest felt warm and he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He pulled the mask off and strode over to where Jasper was standing with a girl they knew from class, Jasper bouncing on his toes as he urged the line to move faster.

“Hey,” Monty greeted them brightly.

“Babe!” Jasper cheered, swinging his arm around Monty’s shoulder. “I met the _prettiest_ girl tonight,” Jasper said, his voice still high. “Never seen her before in my life, and she hardly gave me a moment’s notice, and she also had a mask on so I don’t really know what she looked like, but _she was beautiful_.” Monty’s eyes shifted to Harper, another one of their friends who was waiting in line with them, who rolled her eyes at Jasper’s expression but smiled nonetheless. “Where’d you get off to?”

“Uh, you know. Around.”

“Sure,” Harper said with a smirk, looking back to the corner Monty had been tucked in with Miller and then down at Monty’s neck, which must have a mark on it the way Miller was sucking. “Not slick, Monty.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he protested. Nothing could pop the bubble of joy that was inside his chest, not even Harper’s smug look that she knew where Monty had been. Still, Monty turned and looked toward the Alpha line that was quickly moving out of the room. Monty shifted slightly as Jasper’s arm feel from his shoulder as Jasper turned, talking to someone else in line as they slowly moved toward the exit. “Miller?” Harper asked, her voice low, clearly having seen who Monty had been with. Monty looked back up at her quickly. “He’s from _Alpha_ ,” Harper she said quietly once she was sure Jasper was distracted. “He’s the Chief Guard’s _son_ , Monty.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“He does stuff like this all the time,” Harper told him. “You can’t act like you don’t know that. Nathan Miller’s a slut. He’ll make out with just about anyone.” Monty tried to ignore the sudden ache in his chest at Harper’s words, but… she was right. Everyone knew that Miller had a reputation. Hell, Monty walked in on him making out with a kid from Hydra Station just a few weeks ago. “What makes you think he’d choose someone like us?” she asked.

Someone from a minor station like Factory Station or Agro. Monty’s stomach dropped. He started to be rational with himself immediately. _Miller’s not like that. Not with me._ He’s always been supportive, encouraging. Miller was a little rough around the edges but that wasn’t… there was more to him than that. There was more to him than a boy from Alpha. Just like there was more to Monty than a boy from Agro.

“It’s different, Harper,” Monty said.

“You’re going to get hurt,” she countered. “I heard Miller hooks up with people from _every_ station just to piss off his dad.”

Monty’s eyes flickered in Jasper’s direction, wondering if his best friend was listening, if he had an opinion on the situation. He’d have to run it by Jasper later, away from the crowds, away from Harper’s words that were sharp but said with sincerity.

He couldn’t ground himself. “Don’t act like you’re an expert on Miller all of a sudden,” Monty said. “You’ve probably never talked to him in your entire life.”

“Maybe I haven’t,” Harper said. “But I _have_ talked with Zeph from Hydra, who Miller made out with one day and then ignored his existence the next.”

 _No, no, no_ , Monty thought. _Miller wouldn’t, not to me_. But why should Monty be any different than a boy from Hydra? Because he and Miller were lab partners in Earth Skills? He turned to look at the Alpha line to find Miller standing next to Wells Jaha, the Chancellor’s son, and Monty felt his stomach drop again. Miller looked stone faced and Wells looked intrigued as they spoke, motioning to the front of the room where a commotion with some of the guards had just gone down. Maybe they knew something about the sudden escorting of another guard out of the room that people were whispering about. Maybe they were privileged enough to know that.

But Monty wasn’t privileged. He’d gotten his job with Mecha out of luck. Harper was right. Beneath that, beneath an engineering job in Mecha station, Monty was just a boy from Agro. Despite his hope that he was more, that he could be more, he truly _wasn’t_.

“Who’s existence are we ignoring?” Jasper asked, jumping back into the conversation. Monty pinned a bright smile onto his face and turned to look at the Alpha line, finding that Miller and Wells had gotten through the checkpoint and were most likely on their way to their shelter now.

“Yours,” Monty answered as brightly as he could, causing Jasper to laugh. _Mine_ , Monty thought, ignoring the way his heart began to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh with the Blakes. 
> 
> Monty/Jasper will talk about Miller in the next chapter, and Miller will talk to Monty, and it will just be dramatic because drama is amazing. 
> 
> Ps this could totally have happened in canon. YOU DON'T KNOW. pre-bryan days (which will be shown in this... eventually). ugh. minty 4ever I'm weak.


	8. Post-Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is (attempting to follow) canon, there's gonna /have/ to be some Bryan x Miller in it. So if that's not your thing I totally understand! I mean we know that Bryan/Miller are together on the ground so I've gotta head that route, which means Minty isn't going to be like, together. But they'll still have... together times? Stolen moments, in a way? I hope you stick around, friends!

“When did you get _that_?” Jasper asked, his voice high as he pointed to the hickey on Monty’s neck. Monty felt his face redden as he tugged on his shirt, trying to get it to cover the mark that Miller had made. “I left you alone at the dance for like, _an hour_ ,” Jasper said in disbelief. “What did I miss?”

They were tucked into a corner of the Agro Shelter waiting for the solar flare lockdown to pass. Their parents were grouped together across the room, the Jordans and the Greens always close. Monty’s mind was somewhere else, distracted by the thought of Miller’s mouth coupled with the truth of Harper’s words. _He’ll make out with just about anyone. What makes you think he’d choose someone like us?_

“Miller,” Monty murmured to his friend.

Jasper’s eyebrows shot to his forehead. “Nathan Miller?”

“No, his _dad_ ,” Monty muttered before rolling his eyes, causing Jasper to laugh. “Yes, Nathan Miller.”

Jasper reached forward and slapped his hand down on Monty’s shoulder. “Congrats, dude! I knew you were into him, and—”

“I don’t know,” Monty cut him off before he could get too far. Because he didn’t. An hour ago he would’ve been on Cloud 9, but Harper’s words were getting to him. “Harper said he does that a lot,” Monty said, and Jasper’s smile flickered as though he knew this was the truth. “Just… hooks up with people, you know?” Jasper sunk a little, not answering his friend right away. “Tell me if I’m wrong,” Monty said, and Jasper sunk even more. “Am I wrong?”

Jasper hesitated, wrinkling his nose slightly. “He _does_ have a reputation,” he murmured, reaching up to scratch his head. “But maybe…” he trailed off, always the optimist of the two of them, “Maybe you weren’t that, you know?”

“Why would I be different?” Monty asked. “What makes me different?”

Jasper shrugged. “I dunno. I can’t pretend like I know the guy or how his mind works.”

Monty sighed, resting his head backwards against the wall, tipping it so his neck was bent and the hickey that Miller left wasn’t as noticeable. “I should quit while I’m ahead,” Monty said. “Yeah?”

Jasper hesitated again. “What if you are, though?” he asked. “Different?” Monty shook his head at Jasper’s question, but his friend pushed on. “You actually like the guy,” Jasper reminded him, and Monty sighed another time. Because he did. He actually, really liked Nathan Miller. “I just—I don’t know. I just want you to be happy, man, you know?”

Monty weighed the pros and cons.

If he talked to Miller, if Miller felt the same way Monty felt about him, it could be incredible. God, Miller had a nice mouth. And holy crap he was a good kisser. And the feeling of him pressed against Monty, crowding him to the wall, his large hands moving across his body… Being able to do that again, every day maybe, for a long time, without being interrupted… that would be a damn blessing.

But if he talked to Miller and he _didn’t_ feel the same… Monty wasn’t sure he could handle the heartache. He’d had crushes before on boys with loud smiles and mischievous eyes, but nothing ever substantial. He never _hoped_ for something with them. Miller was encouraging presence in Monty’s life, someone who believed in him. But was that because they were friends? Or more? And if Miller didn’t feel the same, would Monty lose that friendship too?

Monty’s chest ached. He didn’t know what to do.

* * *

Miller was hungover on Sunday, and Monty wasn’t in class Monday. So it wasn’t until Tuesday, until Miller hunted him down in the hallways of Agro Station, did he finally see him. When Miller rounded the corner and found Monty walking side by side with Jasper, Miller couldn’t tell if the look on Monty’s face was a good one.

“Hey!” Monty burst, his voice higher than usual and his cheeks pale.

“Hey,” Miller returned. His eyes flickered to Jasper, then back to Monty. “Got a minute?” he asked, and Monty nodded his head a little too quickly.

“I’ll catch you later,” Jasper said, nudging Monty with his elbow. “I’ll have _the stuff_ ,” he said, as though trying to convey something to Monty, and again Monty nodded. Jasper didn’t look at Miller as he walked past, and then Monty and Miller were alone in the hallway.

“You weren’t in class,” Miller said, and Monty nodded again. “You okay?”

“You don’t technically have to finish your studies if you find a specialty,” Monty said, his voice soft. “Wick wants me in the office and I feel more useful there than in Earth Skills, you know?”

“Sure,” Miller murmured, ignoring the way his heart felt funny in his chest. Part of him must have been hoping Monty would want to stick around, even if it was just to spend some extra time with Miller. They moved off to the side of the hall as people passed them. “How’s that going?” he asked.

“Mecha?” Monty asked. “Oh, it’s great.”

That was it. A short answer. The air seemed to shift between them and Miller wasn’t exactly a fan of it. Saturday night at the Unity Party… that was what he wanted. More of that. More of Monty. And not just the (excellent) kissing, but the boy in general.

“Great,” Miller responded, and Monty nodded. Again they were silent for a minute. “I wanted to talk about Saturday,” Miller said, and Monty seemed to straighten. Hope bubbled in Miller for just a moment and it made him brave. “Did _you_ want to talk about Saturday?” he asked lowly.

“C’mon, Miller,” Monty said with half a smile. “We were drunk.” We were drunk. _We were drunk_. The hope in his chest popped quickly and a cold seeped through his veins. “That’s all.” Miller ignored the way it felt like he’d been punched in the chest and clenched his jaw as he let Monty’s words sink in. Miller didn’t get a lot of say in his future, those were choices that his father was making. And he didn’t get a say in how the Ark was run. But he thought he… Miller thought least of all he’d be able to choose who to be with. And Miller supposed he did. Monty just didn’t want to be with _him_.

“Right,” Miller responded. His voice was sharp. Monty’s eyes darkened when Miller squared his shoulders. “That’s all.”

Miller wanted to add something else. Something bitter. And he wanted to deny this, that he was drunk and that’s all it was. Because Miller _was_ drunk, but there was more to it than that. He wanted Monty. God, he wanted Monty. But he wasn’t going to correct him, change this answer. Because if Monty didn’t want to be with him, then Miller couldn’t change his mind.

“I mean,” Monty said, waving his hand slightly. “I know how you are.”

“How I am?” Miller snapped, the anger leaking out of him in his voice. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Monty seemed to shrink but at this point Miller didn’t care. He let out a dry laugh upon the realization. Making out with Monty had been phenomenal, but he thought it was just another walk around the block for Miller? “You think I’m a slut.”

“I didn’t—”

“Say that,” Miller cut him off mockingly. “You didn’t have to. _How I am_ ,” he echoed another time, bitterness clear in his tone. He took half a step backwards and shook his head. “Well have a great time in Mecha,” he muttered. “You deserve it.”

Before he could turn on his heel and march away, something that Miller could only hope was regret darkened in Monty’s eyes. “ _Nate_ ,” he started, and Miller snorted.

“Nate,” Miller repeated dryly. Monty’s eyes dropped to the ground. “Forget it, Monty. You’re right. That’s all it was. Just another hookup.” He curved his mouth into the best sneer he could managed and took a step back. “See you around,” he muttered before turning away. And then he was gone, fighting off every feeling of brokenness and replacing it with anger.

He wasn’t even out of Agro Station when he collided with someone else. His vision was so red that he hadn’t realized there was someone in his way. He felt large hands lower to his shoulders to steady him and Miller looked up, his eyes meeting Bryan’s at once.

“Careful, Nathan,” he said lightly as he pulled his hands from his shoulders. “You should watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Bryan shrugged, a smile creeping onto his face. A smile that Miller would probably find endearing if his chest wasn’t on fire. “I don’t mind,” Bryan said. “I like running into you.”

Miller couldn’t even force a smile onto his face. “Listen I’m not really in the mood,” he said, stepping out of Bryan’s way so he could continue on his way, but Bryan just shifted so Miller couldn’t run.

“Maybe tomorrow, then?” Bryan asked, his almost-endearing smile still on his face.

For a moment, looking into Bryan’s kind eyes, the anger that had built up inside Miller eased. Just for a moment. But a moment was enough. He found himself saying, “Maybe.” And the smile that Bryan gave in response was worth it.


End file.
